


Little Prince

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Derek, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles is Derek’s little princeThat’s it





	Little Prince

The warm rays of the horizon were softly streaming through the curtains, making the edges of the furniture glow and the sheets soft. Stiles turned onto his side, whining softly behind the green, fox pacifier that sat in his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly. The boy stretched his limbs, groaning dramatically as he raised his arms above his head, the tired muscles in his elbows and his shoulders pulling. Stiles' eyes opened fully as he sat himself up, suckling on his pacifier as he rubbed the balls of his hands against his eyes. He turned his head as his hands fell into his lap, narrowing his eyes at the man sleeping beside him. Stiles shifted in his grey and white striped footsie pajamas, turning to sit on his knees and peeking over the mans back, peering at his face. 

"Daddy" he whispered over his pacifier, poking the mans shoulder blade. Stiles huffed when the man didn't wake up, growling impatiently as he climbed up on top of him, his knees settling on the mattress on either side of him. 

"Daddy" Stiles said, his voice loud but slurred over his pacifier. He softly shook the mans shoulder, poking it repeatedly with a small, pale finger. Stiles grunted, frustrated when the man didn't even stir. 

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy" Stiles chanted, bouncing on the mans waist and tapping his shoulder. 

"Daddy's sleeping. Pup's sleeping" the man mumbled into his pillow, his eyes sealed shut. Stiles placed his hands on the mattress and leaned down until he was nose to nose to with Derek, his ear almost touching the pillow with the way he was tilting his head, sucking angrily on his pacifier. His body was completely across Derek's back, his knees on one side of the man and his face on the other. 

"Pups is not sleepin', I'm right here" Stiles said, poking Derek's cheek. The man peeked an eye open, almost cooing at the sight of Stiles chewing angrily on the rubber of his pacifier, the thing bobbing furiously over his lips. 

"Oh, good morning, little prince" Derek smiled sleepily, his eyes blinking unfocused. Stiles' anger washed away in an instant, his body popping straight up as he smiled. He spit his pacifier out so he could lean down and press his good morning kiss to his daddy's lips, grinning happily when the man hummed. 

"G'morning Daddy!" He giggled, lifting his hips so Derek could turn onto his back then settling back down on the mans stomach. 

"What's got my baby up so early?" Derek asked, rubbing his hands along Stiles' sides, pinching softly to make the boy squirm and giggle. 

"Hungry daddy, can we has pancakes?" Stiles asked, pressing his chest down against Derek's so he could rub his cheek against the mans scruff. Derek chuckled, running his hands along Stiles' back as he let his eyes close for a second. 

"Sure little prince, you wanna let daddy up?" Derek asked with a light chuckle. 

"Not yet" stiles giggled, closing his eyes as he pressed his face closer to Derek's neck, laying his head on the mans shoulder and relaxing his body as Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

"You gotta be big today, the pack is coming over at 3" Derek said softly, feeling the huff that Stiles released. Stiles sat up with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted his bottom lip. 

"I don't wanna be big. I wanna be little with daddy" he whined, angrily grabbing his pacifier and sticking it back into his mouth. 

"I know baby, but don't you want to see your friends?" Derek asked persuasively, sitting up so Stiles was settled on his lap instead of his stomach and he could be closer to the boy. 

"No!" Stiles shook his head. "I stay little with daddy and pack no come" Stiles said with an adorable, not at all intimidating glare. Derek chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' nose that instantly made him giggle and drop the angry attitude. 

"Well if the pack doesn't come we can't order pizza with pineapple like you like it" Derek knew he got him when the boy's pacifier stopped bobbing as his eyebrows narrowed down. 

"Fine they come. You're so mean" stiles huffed, rolling dramatically off of the bed until the bottom of his footsies hit the carpet. 

"Oh I'm mean? Come back here you little brat" Derek shouted with a wide smile, jumping off of the bed and racing out of the room. Stiles giggled loudly, his footsies sliding on the floor as he darted into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. Derek jumped beside him and pulled his knees away from his chest, digging his fingers into his sides and making the boy shriek with laughter, wiggling from side to side with his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Daddy! Stop! No tickle!" Stiles shouted, wild giggles falling helplessly from his lips. 

"Tell me I'm the nicest daddy in the world" Derek paused his assault, looking down at Stiles expectantly. When the boy hesitated with a stubborn purse of his lips, Derek kept going, tickling the boy's sides relentlessly. 

"Ah! Okay! Daddy's the nicest daddy in da world! Daddy's the best in da world" Stiles shouted, giggling uncontrollably. Derek leaned up, dropping his hands with a satisfied smirk. 

"Why thank you, little prince" Derek smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' forehead. Stiles huffed with faux anger, crossing his arms as he sat up. Derek chuckled, puckering his lips and leaning towards stiles, pausing an inch away. The boy's fake anger washed away with a bright smile as he leaned forward and kissed Derek's lips softly. 

"Daddy make pancakes now?" Stiles asked, blinking innocently up at Derek. The man hummed, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table as he stood up. 

"Yeah baby, watch cartoons and daddy will make pancakes" Derek dropped a kiss to his boy's forehead as he placed the remote in his lap. 

"Thank you Daddy, I love you" Stiles beamed up at the man. Derek smiled, leaning down to press an innocent kiss to Stiles' lips. 

"I love you too, little prince"

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? Maybe buy me a coffee :) : buymeacoff.ee/0xTfZA3mi


End file.
